Hailie gets a Bath
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: Meowth's daughter, Hailie, gets a bath. Funny read!


Hailie gets a Bath

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: I was bored at the time.

Also, Meowth's daughter's name is prounced Hay-lee.

* * *

"Daddy?" Haillie asked as she poked her father. Meowth slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, and he couldn't see for squat. "Daddy?" Hailie asked again as Meowth rubbed his eyes. "What?" he asked tiredly as he turned around to face Hailie.

To his surprise, a brown, and very sticky substance, was dripping off of Hailie. Hailie frowned as she said, "Daddy, I want some pancakes." "What's wrong?" Meowth asked as he saw his daughter's face.

"I can't make 'em. I tried, but 'da surup got everywhere..." "Oh," Meowth bit his lip. _Darn it!_ he thought bitterly. _Now I'm gonna have ta give her a bath!_

"Hey, Hailie?" Hailie looked at Meowth, a smile quickly spreading across her face. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked innocently as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Ya know ya have ta take a bath, right?"

"But Daddddddyyyy!" Hailie whinned as she stomped her foot. "I don't wanna!" "But ya have ta." Meowth replied, taking his daughter by the arm.

Before Meowth could stop her, Hailie jerked her arm away, and began running across the campsite yelling the words, "Heck no, I won't go!" over and over, until she finally woke Jessie and James up. "What on you doing?!" Jessie snapped as Hailie screamed, "N00000! I won't go!!!!". Meowth sighed. Women.

Grumbling, Meowth slumped over to Hailie, quickly grabbing her by the arm. "Let goooo!" Hailie whinned. "Jess, git 'da bathtub ready. Jimmy, git me some soap." Meowth ordered.

Ever since Hailie was born, Meowth had been the one in charge of taking care of Hailie. So whatever he ordered Jessie and James to do with Hailie, _had_ to be done.

Besides, a devilish kitten with a mad craving for pancakes was running around camp. Who would want to disagree at a time like this?

* * *

Jessie dragged the bathtub across the ground, mumbling some strange words as she dragged. "Here's your tub," Jessie mumbled as Meowth fought Hailie. "No, I won't go!" Hailie yelled as she smacked her father, struggling for her freedom. "Just git in 'da bathtub!" Meowth hissed. Two hours of sleep makes someone _very _cranky.

James carried a bottle of water in one hand, and soap in the other as he walked over to the tub. "I was going to drink this, you know..." James muttered. Meowth quickly snatched the bottle out of his hand just in time for Hailie's escape.

"Let goooo!" she urged, biting and screaming, and even kicking her father as Meowth grabbed hold of her. Angerily, Meowth shoved Hailie in the round, metal tub that Jessie had bought. It was made for Pokemon's bathes, and it was very tiny.

"Daddy, it's small," Hailie complained as Meowth unscrewed the bottle cap. "Too bad. You'll live." Meowth replied as he raised the bottle over Haile's head. He poured the water over Hailie as Jessie and James held her down.

"YIKES!" Hailie screeched as the water ran down her back. "What?" Meowth asked. "Daddy, it's freezing! Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" Hailie whinned. Meowth picked up the bar of soap and quickly dunked it in the water. He scrubbed Hailie with it, but only to have her kick it across the camp site to God knows where.

"Awww, suck!" James grumbled. "Guess we won't be using soap." "We need to go to bed earlier tonight. We're all cranky." Jessie said as Meowth raised the water bottle over Hailie's head. "Yeah!" Hailie yelled. "This doesn't invovle ya," Meowth replied, pouring the cold water over Hailie.

* * *

After 2 hours of whinning, screaming, and pouring, Hailie finally got out of the tub. "Freedom!" she called as she ran around the camp site insanely.

"Kids..." Jessie grumbled as James nodded. "Yeah, who needs 'em?" James replied.

"Daddy!" Hailie yelled. "What?" Meowth yelled back as Hailie rushed towards him. She flung on top of him, knocking Meowth over.

Wrapping her arms around Meowth, Hailie tightened her grip. "I love ya, Daddy." Hailie said. "I love ya too, Hailie." Meowth replied lovingly. "Daddy?" "Yes Hailie?" "Can I have some pancakes?" "Sure."

Meowth got up, wiping some dirt off. Walking over to Jame's backpack, Meowth pulled out some pancakes, surrup, and the tiny portable microwave.

"Yay." Hailie said to herself, picturing the wonderful taste of the pancakes in her mind.


End file.
